Fred Tatasciore
Frederick "Fred" Tatasciore (born in New York City, New York) is an American veteran voice actor. He's known for voicing: Damon Baird in Gears of War, Hank McCoy/Beast in Wolverine and the X-Men, Hulk in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Kakuzu in Naruto: Shippūden, Shifu in DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness and Saren Arterius in Mass Effect. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Resistance Leader (ep23), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Hulk, Aim Agent#3 (ep64), Alien#3 (ep18), Alien Guard#1 (ep51), Atlantean Spy/Pasty Man (ep31), Atlantean Warrior (ep13), Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt, Cabbie (ep52), Crimson Dynamo (ep44), Crossbones (ep69), Guard#4 (ep41), Hydra Soldier (ep76), Kangbot (ep65), Nightmare Ultron (ep47), Ringmaster (ep24), S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech#2 (ep44), SHIELD Agent (ep34), Secret Service#2 (ep69), Subway Passenger (ep43), Thunderball, Troll#1 (ep73), Troll Leader (ep10), Volstagg *Baby Blues (2000) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - Farmer Buyer, Abraham Lincoln (ep30), Airline Pilot (ep33), Bear (ep33), Biker (ep30), British Guy (ep40), Cameraman (ep9), Caterpillar (ep36), Dalai Lama (ep28), Disembodied Voice (ep4), Dog#1 (ep36), Dr. Matt (ep50), Dragon Puppet (ep35), German Scientist (ep28), Man (ep26), Passenger Dog#2 (ep12), Pro-Triangle Guy (ep12), Rodeo Guard (ep42), Snail#1 (ep26), TV Announcer (ep26), Trucker (ep8) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010-2011) - Arsenal (ep42), Major Force (ep62), Mutant Master (ep42), Sgt. Rock (ep46) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2016) - Big Guy (ep18), Billy (ep10), Jonathan (ep21), Lead Viking Ghost (ep25), McFinn (ep20), Milton (ep17), Mr. Howard/Yeti (ep10), Police Officer (ep25), Ranger Mark (ep25), Salomon (ep20), Scary Man (ep21), Scarecrow (ep21), Sorcerer (ep17), Sorcerer Puppet (ep17), Swamp Monster (ep18) *Ben 10 (2006-2008) - Cannonbolt, Alarm Voice (ep13), Bad Guy#1 (ep3), Ben 10,000, Coach Finn (ep35), Computer#2 (ep14), Convict (ep37), Doomicus (ep19), Employee (ep23), Fungal Brain (ep20), Gladiator#2 (ep18), Guard#1 (ep41), Guard#1 (ep44), Kappa Statue (ep32), Krakken (ep3), Policeman#1 (ep9), Ripjaws, Security Guard (ep42), Soldier (ep14), Squire#1 (ep35), Thief#1 (ep29), Thief#2 (ep9), Tourist (ep26), Train Conductor (ep44), Vendor (ep29), Way Big (ep46) *Ben 10 (2016) - Hydromander (ep3), Hydromander Adolescents (ep3) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2011) - Foreman (ep6), Hammer (ep6), Knight#3 (ep22), Quince (ep17), Robot Guard (ep17), Strabismus (ep22), Surgeon (ep6) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2015) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2014-2016) - Bread Maker, Baby Bread Maker, Baby Santa Crust (ep29), Buttermilk (ep16), Deep Voice (ep19), Duck Minister, Emerald Loaf (ep4), Giant Birthday Cake (ep7), Giant Underpants (ep7), Pond Monster, Santa Crust (ep29), Stankasaurus (ep2), Video Game Announcer *Class of 3000 (2007) - The Beast (ep15) *Dan Vs. (2011-2013) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Pacha (eps1-19) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Pituitor (ep6), Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Janitor, The Director (ep50), Additional Voices *Disney Motorcity (2012) - Antonio, Gang Member (ep16) *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) - Coach Egsgard (ep18), Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Sundown (ep47), Additional Voices *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2016) - Guzzly Bear (ep32), Store Owner (ep32) *Disney Sofia the First (2015) - Stable Master (ep56), Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2017) - Buff Frog, Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017) - Villager (ep1), Additional Voices *Disney Tron: Uprising (2012-2013) - CLU, Kevin Flynn (ep9) *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2013-2016) - Beast (ep2), Boss (ep39), Captain Tim (ep40), Dracor (ep43), Dragon King (ep9), Frankenstein (ep40), Kragthar, Lost and Found Guy (ep15), Masked Dominator (ep30), Mooplexian (ep20), Pit Monster (ep9), Snailman the Mailman (ep6), The Beast (ep37), Thrax (ep17), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Shifu, Announcer (ep22), Bandit (ep57), Bandit (ep68), Bandit#1 (ep40), Bao, Big Buffalo (ep61), Buffalo (ep63), Buffalo Guard#1 (ep39), Buffalo Soldier#1 (ep21), Buffalo Thug#2 (ep59), Buffalo Trumpeter (ep15), Buffalo Worker (ep58), Business Ox (ep60), Can-Shoo (ep41), Chulun (ep57), Croc#1 (ep4), Croc#2 (ep59), Demon (ep18), Doorman (ep63), Duck Villager (ep12), Elderly Goat (ep10), Gah-Ri, Gatekeeper (ep42), Goat (ep2), Goat (ep63), Goat#1 (ep41), Goat Thug#2 (ep59), Grim (ep24), Guard (ep34), Guard#1 (ep16), Guard#2 (ep16), Head Ox (ep43), Hopping Ghost (ep30), Kid (ep54), Large Goat (ep24), Mayor Pig (ep7), Merchant (ep36), Messenger Pig (ep55), Mill Worker#1 (ep73), Old Pig (ep24), Pants (ep26), Patron#1 (ep54), Pig (ep23), Pig#2 (ep50), Pig Farmer (ep43), Pig Villager#2 (ep63), Rhino Captain (ep46), Rhino Guard (ep76), Rhino Guard#1 (ep6), Rhino Guard#1 (ep8), Rhino Guard#1 (ep19), Rhino Guard#2 (ep6), Rhino Guard#2 (ep51), Sheep Kid (ep28), Thug (ep45), Thug (ep74), Villager (ep35), Villager (ep68), Villager#1 (ep13), Villager#1 (ep56), Villager#2 (ep76), Villager#3 (ep55), Warrior 1 (ep74), Warrior#1 (ep9), Water Buffalo Thug (ep20) *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014) - Admin#1 (ep19), Announcer (ep18), Cats (ep26), Control Voice (ep16), Cook, Red Tag Admin, Robot (ep18), Soldier (ep13), Soldier (ep23), Soldier#1 (ep12), Soldier#1 (ep17), Soldier#1 (ep26), Soldier on P.A. (ep13), Vornicarn *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Charles Dickens (ep23), Winston Churchill (ep6), Zeus (ep13), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2010) - Cameraman (ep79), Gus (ep75), Streetcorner Santa#1 (ep79), Toy Christmas Tree (ep79) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014) - Orangutan (ep7) *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Annoyed Fan (ep8), Bounce House (ep8), Ship Translator (ep4), Sneaker Speaker (ep4), Yellow Alien (ep4) *Generator Rex (2010-2011) - NoFace, Providence Tech (ep10), Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004) - Lawyer (ep18), Nikos (ep18) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) - Hulk, Actor (ep24), Astronaut#1 (ep5), Astronaut#2 (ep16), Bruce Banner (ep42), Charon (ep41), Dino#1 (ep44), Doombot (ep44), Eliot Franklin/Thunderball (ep11), Ghost Rider, Golf Park Owner (ep7), Grand Herald (ep24), Herb, Hydra Soldier (ep47), Karnak (ep22), Maestro (ep40), Sheriff (ep39), Skrull#1 (ep30), Volstagg (ep19), Wrecker (ep37), Xemnu (ep35) *Invader Zim (2001-2003) - Coach Walrus (ep25), Communications Officer (ep17), Cop (ep16), Fireman#1 (ep16), Flapp (ep5), Human Slave (ep21), Invader Slacks (ep16), Janitor (ep13), Lard Nar (ep22), Mission Director (ep13), Mr. Dwicky (ep25), Neighbor, News Anchor (ep21), Newscaster (ep24), Presidentman's Announcer (ep24), Santa Walla (ep21), Shabby Guy (ep18), Snowman (ep21), Turkeyneck (ep18) *Justice League: Action (2016-2017) - Robot (ep13), Solomon Grundy (ep3) *Lego Hero Factory (2010-2011) - Drilldozer (ep5), Frantic Citizen (ep1), Thunder (ep4), Witch Doctor *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - BL-OX (ep10), Super Battle Droid#1 (ep10) *MAD (2010-2013) - Darth Vader (ep78), George Washington (ep90), Jake the Dog (ep83), John Casey (ep12), Robert Langdon (ep12), Additional Voices *Mixels (2014) - Jawg (ep1), Major Nixel (ep1), Murp (ep1), Nixels (ep1), Slumbo (ep1) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Customer#2 (ep15), Earless Eddy (ep15), Graveyard Gary (ep15), Guy (ep10), Jehosephat (ep13), Lasagna Monster (ep13), Man (ep7), Mecha Foot (ep15), Mold (ep4), Prisoner (ep14), Professor (ep10), Ranger Rex (ep7), Skunkataur#3 (ep4), Talking Pickle (ep14), Tank (ep16), Termites (ep13), Thomas Jefferson, Turtle#2 (ep16), Weight Lifter (ep10), Zombie#2 (ep14) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) - Emperor, Alien (ep1), Alien (ep4), Alien#1 (ep6), Announcer (ep8), Artist (ep15), Bleen, Builder (ep14), Chocktow (ep1), Chocktow (ep23), Delivery Man (ep23), Doaty (ep20), Egg Guard (ep16), Foreman (ep9), Gashlubb Frank (ep21), Guard (ep18), Guard (ep19), Guard (ep22), Guard#1 (ep4), Guard#1 (ep5), Guard#2 (ep4), Gwaltneys (ep11), Hamburger Creature (ep20), Head Boolyaboo (ep4), Hilda (ep24), Hole#1 (ep15), Kronktor (ep26), Monster (ep25), Monster Empress (ep22), Mustachio (ep19), Singing Child (ep21), Tar Monster Growls (ep19), Torzilla (ep6), Trapped Workman (ep10), Zeenuian, Zeenuian (ep26), Zeenuian#2 (ep8) *Robot and Monster (2012) - Punch Morley, Actor (ep17), Actor#2 (ep14), Audrey (ep19), Coworker#1 (ep12), Criminal (ep12), Generic Male (ep16), Generic Mechanical (ep16), Moby (ep12), Police Officer (ep12), Referee (ep17) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - AJ Schwartz (ep45), Announcer (ep7), Demon Dog (ep10), Gluten Monster (ep45), Guard#2 (ep10), Janitor (ep7), Phantom (ep7), Workman 2 (ep1) *Skylanders: Academy (2016) - Snap Shot *Squirrel Boy (2007) - Butch (ep21), Mother Bullysquirell (ep21) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011) - Roos Tarpals (ep70) *Star Wars Rebels (2016) - Boss Yushyn (ep26), Mining Guild Guard (ep26) *StoryBots: Super Songs (2016) - Bang (ep1) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010) - Beast Soldier (ep2), Realtor (ep2), Rebel#1 (ep2) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Hulk, AIM Drone#3 (ep38), AIM Pilot (ep21), Ben Grimm/The Thing, Comm Officer (ep23), Fenris, Franklin Hall/Graviton (ep2), Frost Giant#2 (ep4), Mandrill (ep8), Red Hulk, SHIELD Agent (ep21), Skrull#1 (ep38), Volstagg, Yon Rogg *The Cleveland Show (2010-2013) - Additional Voices *The Loud House (2016-2017) - Bernie (ep28), Big Biker (ep10), Colonel Crackers (ep10), Dad in Van (ep31), Exterminator (ep12), Farmer (ep10), Game Announcer (ep20), Manager (ep20), Navy Seal#1 (ep28), Pool Manager#1 (ep8), Sergei (ep31), T-Bone (ep28) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Chef Schnitzel (ep10), Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Komodo, Munya, Zon, Ahuizotl (ep29), Allegewi (ep21), Amarok (ep4), Basil Lancaster (ep15), Constable (ep9), Eterno (ep11), Lead Agent (ep33), Lemurian Face (ep20) *ThunderCats (2012) - Dobo (ep19), Tookit *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Announcer (ep19), Black Bolt (ep70), Cab Driver (ep40), Crossbones, Dragon Goon#1 (ep95), Giant Carnage (ep93), Hulk, Hydra Soldier (ep90), Karnak (ep70), Mr. Fix-It (ep95), Police Officer (ep7), Shield-Head Carnage (ep92) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2017) - King Lubos (ep14), Varkon (ep17), Vrepit Sal (ep17), Warden (ep20) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Clyde (ep37), Skeleton (ep39), Toxic Terror (ep37) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Beast/'Hank McCoy', Blockbuster/Michael Baer, Harpoon/Kodiak Noatak (ep12), Hulk (ep7), Juggernaut/Cain Marko, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Krull, Superman Robots *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Mercenary#1, Additional Voices *Batman: Year One (2011) - Detective Flass *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Tuma *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Mr. Bloomsberry *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Brainiac, Kryptomites *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007) - Oliver, Additional Voices *Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2008) - Flint Fireforge, Fewmaster Toede, Hederick *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Billy Bear, Junior Bear *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Billy Bear, Horned Guard *Hulk Vs (2009) - Hulk *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Hulk *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Lex Luthor *Jungle Shuffle (2014) - Chimera, Cusumba *Justice League: Dark (2017) - Ghast *Marvel Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell (2016) - Hulk, Countdown *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (2008) - Hulk, Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Frankencreep *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Cruel Dynomutt, Jack Rabble *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Alien, Hudson Baron *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) - The Bear *Son of Batman (2014) - Killer Croc *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) - Additional Voices *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Perry White *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Hulk, Jarvis *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) - Hulk, Jarvis, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Additional Voices *Dino Time (2015) - Dr. Santiago 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) - Hulk, Ymir *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays (2012) - Santa Claus, Sinister Snowman 'Movies' *9 (2009) - 8, Radio Announcer *Alpha and Omega (2010) - Garn *Barnyard (2006) - Farmer Buyer *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Carny Owner, Francesco Thug *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Billy Bear, Eric, Waldo *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet (2014) - Bride's Seller, Drummer, Orange Seller *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - Gorilla Guard 2, Panda Dad *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - Master Bear *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Elephant, Poacher#1, Teetsi *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Voices *Moana (2016) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Additional Voices *Regular Show The Movie (2015) - Father Time, Reporter, Security Guard, Timenado Mechanic, Willy *TMNT (2007) - General Gato, Additional Voices *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - Monty Pig *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Clocks, Specs *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Fat Seagull *Koala Kid (2012) - Cutter, Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Little Big Awesome (2016) - Gluko, Kitty Num Nums *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010-2012) - Hulk *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2005) - Oppo Rancisis (ep21), Qui-Gon Jinn (ep21) *Toasty Tales (2016) - Grunkadunk 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Evil Way Big, Way Big *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Cannonbolt, Way Big *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Cheese Shogun Roquefort *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Citizen, Killer Croc/Waylon Jones, Perry the Parademon *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) - Hulk *Disney Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Shifu, Fan, Gah-Ri, Water Buffalo *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Hulk *Regular Show: Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special (2015) - Goose 1, Playco 1 *Regular Show: The Christmas Special (2012) - Bear *Regular Show: The Thanksgiving Special (2013) - Farmer Jimmy, Turkey *Regular Show Presents: Terror Tales of the Park IV: Halloween Special (2014) - Werewolf *Regular Show Presents: The Real Thomas: An Intern Special (2014) - Aisa Goon 2, Karpov, President David 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2016) - Killer Croc (ep30), Solomon Grundy *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D. Sentry (ep1), Additional Voices *Lords of War (2014) - Ogre Warlord (ep2) *Off the Curb (2011-2012) - Fred *Vixen (2015) - Police Sergeant Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Juzo (ep1), Patron 5 (ep1), Shuzo (ep4) 'Anime - Dubbing' *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2015) - Kakuzu, Gato (ep265), The Third Raikage *Wolverine (2011) - Shingen Yashida, Koh's Minions (ep11), Kurohagi's Minion (ep12), Madripoor Thug (ep7), Wedding Guest (ep10) *X-Men (2011-2012) - Beast/'Dr. Hank McCoy' *Zatch Bell! (2006-2007) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Loz *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Marui (Janitor) *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Old Party Guest, Toichi Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Uncharted: Eye of Indra (2009) - Daniel Pinkerton Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Lord (2004) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Charlotte's Web (2006) - Sheep Group *Enchanted (2007) - Troll *Foolish (1999) - Redd Foxx *Hellraiser: Revelations (2011) - Pinhead *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Jupiter Ascending (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Predators (2010) - Additional Voices *Prometheus (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Alien Scavanger (Niima Outpost)#3, Crowd/Background Walla, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#4 *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Abomination Vocal Effects, Hulk Vocal Effects *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Goblin Voice Performer 'Web Series' *SockPuppet Theatre (2012-2013) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Batman: Arkham City Lockdown (2011) - Solomon Grundy *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade II (2011) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - Red Hulk *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Hulk *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Demogoblin, Mysterio 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *300: March to Glory (2007) - Captain, Ephialtes, Mardonius *Age of Empires III (2005) - Ivan the Terrible, Additional Voices *Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) - Ivan the Terrible, Additional Voices *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Henry Leland, Shaheed, Terrorists *Assassin's Creed (2007) - Abu'l Nuqoud, Jerusalem Interrogation Target, Jubair al Hakim, Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Mario Auditore *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Mario Auditore *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Additional Voices *Astro Boy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Fire Nation Soldiers, Fire Nation Villagers *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Fire Nation Soldier *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Bane, Carl Todd, Henchman#2 *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Bane, Inmates, Mr. Hammer Abramovic, Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - D.E.O. Squad Leader *Batman Begins (2005) - Additional Voices *Battlefield: Hardline (2015) - Tony Alpert *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Cannonbolt, Forever Knight *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Dragon, Enhanced Terracotta General *Bionic Commando (2009) - Grunt 1, Overwatch *BioShock (2007) - Additional Voices *Bulletstorm (2011) - Flytrap, Skulls *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Nikolai *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Maxis, Survivor 1, Survivor 2 *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Middle Eastern Enemy 1 (DS), SAS Soldier 2 (DS), US Commander (DS) *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) - Aku, Vilgax *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - King Kepheus, King Satyros, Soldiers *Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (2015) - Lion, Narrator *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Conan (2007) - Additional Voices *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *DOTA 2 (2011-2012) - Disruptor, Spirit Breaker, Treant Protector, Ursa, Warlock's Golem *Dark Void (2010) - Sarpa, Survivor Commander *Darksiders (2010) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Basileus, Belial, Blackroot, Frostbane, The Soul Arbiter, Undead General, Wailing Host *Darkwatch (2005) - Darkwatch Agent 2, Townie 2 *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dead to Rights: Retribution (2010) - GAC, GAC Commanders, SWAT *Deadpool (2013) - Blockbuster, Cable, Earthquaker *Destiny (2014) - Ancient Firewall, City Civilian, Xur *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Cop 1, Male Vocalizations, Navy Admiral *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *Disney's Party (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Seth *Disney Infinity (2013) - Sheriff *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Hulk *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Black Smith *Disney•Pixar Games Ages 5+: Mike's Monstrous Adventure (2002) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2004) - Quinn *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Shifu *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors (2008) - King Gong, Shifu, Yak Goon#2 *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends (2015) - Master Bear, Master Shifu *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Darnell the Elephant, Foosa Boss, Sailor *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Maurice, Rico *DreamWorks Madagascar 3: The Video Game (2012) - Animal Control Officers, Maurice, People of London *DreamWorks Megamind: Mega Team Unite (2010) - Destruction Worker *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: Regeneration (2005) - Bloated Corpse, Male Deadite 1, Male Deadite 7, Rail Boss *F.3.A.R. (2011) - Additional Voices *Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse (2012) - Additional Voices *Family Guy: Video Game! (2006) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Classic Thing, Additional Voices *For Honor (2017) - Stigandr *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance II (2003) - Additional Voices *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori *Gears of War (2006) - Damon Baird, Berserker, Locust Drone B, Victim#2 Stranded *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Damon Baird *Gears of War 2 (2008) - Damon Baird, Locust Boomer, Locust Drone, Tai Kaliso *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Damon Baird, Locust Boomer, Locust Drone, Thrashball Player#1 *Gears of War 4 (2016) - Damon Baird, Deebees, Richard Dalmore, Speaker, Swarm *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *God of War (2005) - Poseidon, Fisherman, Greek Soldier *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Civilian, Hades, Sailor *God of War: Chains of Olympus (2008) - Atlas, Persian King, Soldier *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Lanaeus, Midas, Zeus *God of War II (2007) - Typhon *God of War III (2010) - Ares, Barbarian King, Typhon *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (2011) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary (2011) - Covenant A.I. *Halo 3 (2007) - Brutes *Halo 3: ODST (2009) - Brutes *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet (2006) - Elder Penguin, Lovelace, Other Skua *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Malkorok, Skycap'n Kragg, The Skeleton Knight *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Olaf, Zeratul *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Angel, Demon *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Doomsday, Gaslight Joker *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Bane *Injustice 2 (2017) - Bane *Iron Man (2008) - AIM President, Afghan Soldier, Maggia Soldier, Obadiah Stane *Jade Empire (2005) - Iron Soldier, Captain Ing *Jet Li: Rise to Honour (2004) - Additional Voices *Just Cause (2006) - El Presidente Salvador Mendoza *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Civilians, Creatures *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Fortune Red *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Red 4, Dud Bolt, SunGuard 2, TrandoshanCon, TrandoshanFlu, TrandoshanMel *Kinectimals (2010) - Captain Blackwood *Kinectimals: Now With Bears! (2011) - Captain Blackwood *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Olfie, Stone Goblin, Stone Goblin King *Knack (2013) - Morgack *Lair (2007) - Burner, Farmer, General Atta-Kai, Prisoner *Left 4 Dead (2008) - Infected Sounds *Left 4 Dead 2 (2009) - Infected Sounds *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Crow *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Solomon Grundy *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Dennis Nedry *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Hulk, Volstagg *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Doctor Doom, Hank McCoy/Beast, Hulk *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Incidental Dwarves, Incidental Uruk-hai *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Mephisto *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Hulk, The Thing/Ben Grimm *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Beast, Blob, Hulk, Juggernaut, Mandarin *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Hulk *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Brekken Tarius, Portieri (Bridge) *Mass Effect (2007-2008) - Saren Arterius, General Septimus Oraka, Ka'hairal Balak, Michael Petrovsky *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Warden Kuril *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - General Septimus Oraka, Ka'hairal Balak *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Bulrathi Emperor, Silicoid Emperor (Announced) *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Nemesis Orcs *Might & Magic Heroes VI (2011) - Kha-Beleth *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Torr *Narc (2005) - Civilian, Cop, Eddie Jackson, Fish, Thug, Weapons Dealer *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kakuzu *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Drakonack, Turtum Guardian, Werhond *Neopets: The Darkest Faerie (2005) - Hubert, King Skarl, Torakar/Master Torak *Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island (2006) - Crab Sarge, Plant Bully, The Mawgu *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Dr. Letz Shake *Overwatch (2016) - Soldier 76 *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Bosun, Koehler, Portuguese Soldier, Spanish Guard *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Bruno *Prince of Persia (2008) - Additional Voices *Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands (2010) - Ifrit *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Rage (2011) - Curtis, JK Stiles, Rusty *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg#1, Felton Razz, Shiv *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Mr. Eye, Neftin *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (2004) - Joe *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Agorian#1, Libra, Snowball *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *République (2015) - Mammoth (ep4) *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Resistance 3 (2011) - Brawler *Rise of Nightmares (2011) - Gregor *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Ares *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *SWAT 4 (2005) - Allen Kruse, Andrew Taroone, Male Suspect 4 *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Case File#3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! (2003) - Chef, Sly Ripley *Scooby-Doo! First Frights (2009) - Baronhood, Blue Beard, Pete Smithers *Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (2005) - Black Knight, Caveman, Chinese Zombie, Circus Strongman, Ho Fong, Joe Grimm, Zen Tuo *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Ghost of Redbeard, Mr. Samson, Sheriff Buddy McDowd *Shadow Complex (2009) - Paramilitaries *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Demons *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Gigantus, Slam Bam, Warnado, Zook *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Slam Bam, Zook *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Fizzy, Griznik *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Cloud Breather Dragon *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Owl Guard, Penguin, Sabertooth Guard, The Grizz *Space Chimps (2008) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Edge of Time (2011) - Atrocity, J. Jonah Jameson *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Sandman/William Baker, Scorpion/Mac Gargan *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Carnage *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Spyro: A Hero's Tail (2004) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Zeratul, Rory Swann *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Zeratul, Marauder, Rory Swann *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Rory Swann *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Zeratul, Rory Swann, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Jumptrooper, Riot Trooper, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Gormax Guardian, Grand Martial Cheketta, Valen-Da *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Doctor Oggurobb, Exalted, Tanno Vik, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Chief Hurkwill *Starhawk (2012) - Crowd, Mayor Jonas Clayton, Outcast, Rifters *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Melty, Woodies *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - Dogpound *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan (2016) - Rocksteady, Slash, Stone Warriors *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Resistance Soldiers *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - J. Jonah Jameson, Maxwell the Magnificent, Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich, Russian Mobster *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Muton *The Darkness (2007) - Kamikaze Darkling *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Iorek Byrnison, Samoyed, Servant *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Meadow, Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Haradrim Archer Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Half-Troll Marauders Unit, King Dain, Sauron *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Agandaūr, Farin *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Agent Johnson, Roland, SWAT/Soldier *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Komodo, Munya, Zon *The Sims 4 (2014) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Dine Out (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Kids Room Stuff (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Spa Day (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) - Mulgarath, Redcap *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Captain Tai Lastimosa *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Lockdown (2005) - Civilians, Terrorists *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Megatron, Metroplex, Ratchet *Transformers: Prime: The Game (2012) - Dreadwing, Vehicon Helicopter, Vehicon Tank *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Demolishor, Devastator, Grindor, Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots (2009) - Devastator, Demolishor, Generic Decepticon 3, Grindor *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons (2009) - Devastator, Demolishor, Generic Decepticon 3, Grindor *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Megatron *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Megatron, Omega Supreme, Ratchet, Trypticon *Tron: Evolution (2010) - CLU, Kevin Flynn *Tron: Evolution: Battle Grids (2010) - Bosh, Kevin Flynn *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Descendants *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (2009) - Daniel Pinkerton, Guardians, Serbian Soldiers *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Brute, Daniel Pinkerton, Hired Thugs, Lt. Draza, Serbian Soldier *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Orlok the Eternal, Randall Moore *Unreal Tournament III (2007) - Krall, Reward Announcer, Twin Souls Male *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *Van Helsing (2004) - Valerious the Elder *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II (2009) - Aurian, Davian Thule, Dreadnought, Space Marine "Voice of God", Warlock, Additional Orks, Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Araghast, Bloodletter, Thule, Ulkair, Warlock *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Bloodletter, Space Marine, Thule, Ulkair, Veldoran, Voice of God *Watchmen: The End is Nigh (2009) - Additional Voices *WildStar (2014) - Announcer, Creature Voices, Draken Male, Drokk, Granok Male, Grumpel, Holo-Crypt, Hydroflux, Jariel The Archon, Megalith, Scout Malius, Squirg Hat, Stormtalon, Visceralus *Wipeout: Create & Crash (2013) - Hazel Von Robonuts, Professor B. Awulf, Zombie Zed *Wipeout 3 (2012) - Furball, Hazel Von Robonuts, Kenny *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Juggernaut, Additional Voices *X-Men: Next Dimension (2002) - Magneto *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Additional Voices *X2: Wolverine's Revenge (2003) - Juggernaut, Magneto, Sabretooth 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Baelheit *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Valiance *Blue Dragon (2007) - Elder of Paches Town, Guard, Soldier, Szabo *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - GC Soldier, Soldier *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Lester *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Biggs Callux *Jeanne d'Arc (2007) - La hire *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Magnus, Poseidon *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - CLU, Kevin Flynn *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Seidatsu *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Rubrio *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Additional Voices *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - DOD Official *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Beast *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Mighty No. 4 Seismic *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Genin C, Monkey, Tradesman *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Ibushi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Kakuzu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Kakuzu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Kakuzu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Gyuki the Eight-Tails, Kakuzu, The Third Raikage *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Hagoromo Otsutsuki *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Gato, Kakuzu *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Kakuzu, The Third Raikage *Ninja Blade (2009) - Businessman *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 (2009) - Marbus, Tengu *No More Heroes (2008) - 5: Dr. Shake, Randall Lovikov *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Chewgi, James Shirogane *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Largo Potter *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Jean Townshend *Vanquish (2010) - Daniel Grassi *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (2005) - Frost Tiger, Joker *Viewtiful Joe 2 (2004) - Frost Tiger *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Bahamut *Yakuza (2006) - Terada Theme Park Attractions *Star Tours 2 3D: The Adventures Continue (2011) - Gungan Captain, Stormtrooper Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (488) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (55) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. Category:American Voice Actors